golantheinsatiablefandomcom-20200214-history
Gkruoolian Tome of Infinite Evil
The Gkruoolian Tome of Infinite Evil is an ancient spellbook from the warped and arcane world of Gkruool, the former home of Golan. Biography The Gkruoolian Tome of Infinite Evil was found by Dylan Beekler in a bug-infested crevasse in the basement of her mother's work. It's unknown how or why it ended up there. The book is filled with thousands of dark spells and evil magic The book has the ability to bring life to animate objects, alter and mutate human biology, summon all sorts of creatures and insects, and even bring life to horrible abominations. The book's power seems to have confusing and unexpected results, even Golan - who has experience with the book and seems to have previously owned it - never quite predicts what the book will do. To date, the book has managed to transport Golan across the dimensional plain, create a "nice" clone of him that tried to usurp him, and even impregnated him with a horrible abomination. Spells *'Animation Spell' - In the Pilot episode, it was revealed that on page 36, there is an enchantment spell for bringing inanimate objects to life. It brings them to life as intelligent, anthropomorphic beings with human traits. These beings often times have knowledge and abilities that human beings don't have. It was used twice in this episode. First, Golan used the spell on Dylan's inanimate Backpack, which brought it to life. The backpack was an intelligent being that knew more information about the location of the tome than Golan and Dylan did and he told them where it was, while also revealing that he has the ability to project a screen, showing his previous memories of what he saw in the past. Later in the episode Mackenzie B, unknowingly used the animation spell by reading it from the tome, believing it to be Dylan's diary, which brought all of her stuffed animals to life, causing them all to turn into vicious monsters and attack her and her friends. *'Arm Spell' - In the Pilot episode, Dylan used a spell which caused a giant arm to rip out of her chest. The spell wears off after a few seconds. The arm grabbed a knife off of her nightstand and attempted to stab her in the eye before it disappeared. Later in the episode, Golan used the spell on Dylan when she was falling off a cliff. The arm came out of her mouth and grabbed onto a branch, pulling her back up to safety. Apparently, this spell only has good affects when a trained person uses it professionally. Dylan, not knowing how to use it, had the arm turn against her, when Golan, knowing how to use it, made the arm do what he wanted it to do. *'Inside Out Spell' - In the Pilot episode, Dylan used a spell which turned her body inside out, making her internal organs visible and having her skin on the inside. The spell only lasts for a couple seconds before it goes back to normal again. She took one of her kidneys out and the inside out spell wore off, leaving her kidney outside of her body. Later in the episode, she used her kidney to beat a bunch of firemen. *'Mosquito Spell' - In the Pilot episode, Dylan found a spell in the book which caused her to barf up a swarm of mosquitos that flew around the room and broke through the window. *'Portal Spell' - In the Pilot episode, Dylan used a spell that created a portal that led from Gkruool to earth, bringing Golan with it. Later in the episode, Golan used the spell to bring himself back to Gkruool and again to send himself back to Earth. *'Pregnancy Spell' - The pregnancy spell is a spell that summons a thunderstorm to asexually impregiate any directed target regardless of their gender. Male or female, the directed target will immediately become 9 months preagnant and will give birth to a child over the course of a day. The child will be an offspring of the impregniated target and the person who enchanted the spell upon them. In the episode Golan the Impregnable, Dylan found a pregnancy spell and used it on Golan. This summoned a giant stom to form over the house and a bolt of lightning shot through the window and into Golan's butthole. The lightning smashed him against the head of the bed and banged him all over the bedroom and the shower in the bathroom. Golan had become pregant and at the end of the day, he gave birth to a horrific, mutated, tentacled monster that was a combination of himself and Dylan, named President Penis. *'Resurrection Spell' - The tome has an enchantment used for bringing dead bodies back to life. It was used in the episode Shell-Raiser, where Golan used the resurrection spell on Dylan's dead turtle, Shell-Raiser. After a huge explosion, and a few seconds of waiting, Shell-Raiser eventually came to life in a bright flash of light as though he never died to begin with. Episode Appearances *Pilot *Winter Is Staying *Shell-Raiser *Golan the Impregnable Trivia *The book strongly resembles and shares many similarities to the fictional ''Necronomicon. ''An ancient tome from the works of author HP Lovecraft. The book was said to have been written by Abdul "The Mad Arab" Alhazred and contained all sorts of mind-destroy revelations about he horrors of the world beyond our own and many magical spells that could cause horrific destruction or summon awful demons. Although a creation of Lovecraft, the book is widely known in popular culture as being a recurring plot device in the ''Evil Dead ''series. *How the book ended up on earth currently remains a mystery, but apparently Golan once possessed it and has an extensive knowledge of it's contents and powers. *In the first season, Dylan could not read, and had to "go by the pictures" when reciting the book's spells. Golan angrily declares that Dylan's explanation is why none of the spells ever worked properly. Category:Objects